


Warmth 暖意

by alucard1771



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771





	Warmth 暖意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44650) by erised_wings. 



**Warmth 暖意**

By：erised_wings

 

  
Pairings: Valjean/Javert  
Rating: PG  
原地址：<http://javert-valjean.livejournal.com/7206.html#t128550>  
授权：申请中

  
  
  
灵感来源：  
  ＂为何追寻我？＂他问她，＂又为何逃离？＂  
  ＂我追寻你，因为我爱你胜于一个女人对凡间男子爱意的总和。我逃离你，因为凡人切不可爱上不朽，紧随其后的唯有灾厄。＂  
  
——＂梦＂和娜达女王，<<玩偶之家>>*  
  
*此为尼尔•盖曼知名作品：<<The Sandman 睡魔>>漫画系列第二册。未找到原文的中译，误译恳请指正。  
  
  
作者语：  
谨以此文作为谢礼，赠予devils_child7  
  
  
～～  
  
    Javert是个与＂弱小＂绝缘的人，世间的纷繁俗务并不能轻易地压垮或惊扰他。他是警官，人类所有的残暴和绝望对他而言都是司空见惯。而作为一个边缘人，他也曾见证过高尚：涂满脏污的面孔上，善意如微光瞬间闪现；饥饿无望的困境中，人们向同胞伸出援手。然而这一切，一旦与法律所言相悖，那么无论情感，抑或理智，便再不能撼动他分毫。而且老实说，在某段时间——他的大半辈子里——这种个性里的坚韧有力和对目标的坚定不移，的确都是Javert曾引以为豪的东西。  
    那么现在这是怎么回事，他思忖着，Jean Valjean所用的小小伎俩，居然如此轻易地击败了他。  
    今晚早些时候，那个犯人救了他的命。"拯救一个受伤的男孩"，这个理由足以挡下警探最强烈的抗议，也让Valjean对那个叫Marius的学生的仁慈和怜悯愈发耀眼。现在，Javert端坐在马车里，一动不动地盯着Valjean，心想自己似乎从未真正地了解过这个人。  
  他们把Marius交托给他的祖父，男孩的躯体在Javert和Valjean之间留下一段带着暖意的空隙，沉默横亘其中。Javert意识到了这段距离，也察觉到了那阵暖意，不禁为它的热度感到惊讶。他时刻留意着Valjean，即使怀着满腹的恨意与苦涩追过整个巴黎而这个逃犯行踪全无，也从不曾停息。他对那个年长者的关注，仿佛一个人关注自己的胳膊、腿脚。。。或心脏。Valjean永远离他很近，却像思绪般难以捉摸，像呼吸般深入肺腑，可惜又一瞬即散。  
  Jean在身边时他思考不了任何其他东西，而Jean一离开，Javert发现自己就可以做到了。  
  他当然知道Jean在照顾Fantine的女儿Cosette。掌握一切细枝末节，一切有关Jean的细节，都是Javert的职责。可如今Javert才意识到，他从未真正了解过这个人。他熟稔于心的是一个名字，一纸记录，一堆会让这个人露出马脚的习惯。但是了解？他真的了解吗？  
  到底是什么东西推动着Valjean做出那些英勇举动？到底谁才是那个逃犯？他找不出答案。Valjean是个罪犯，这是他一贯的假定：万分狡猾、充满恨意，随时随地都能卸下上一刻最完美的伪装。他确信Valjean可以轻松选择割开他的喉咙，或是把他从一辆失控的马车下救出：那完全取决于从长远来看，那个选择对他最有利，仅此而已。  
  可是现在，盯着那个正目送巴黎夜景从身边缓缓行过的年长者，Javert想着，除非弄断他的胳膊，Valjean再不可能杀得了他[注1]。  
  有那么一会儿，Javert不免微微愉悦地觉得，Valjean放过他是因为Javert的身份，他的本色。然而逻辑立刻驱散了脑中不请自来的幻想。Valjean不可能看在他的情面上放过他，他的存活，只是出于Valjean本身的高尚罢了。  
   思及此，Javert只能扭头，把自己扔进一片缄默。  
  等他终于有勇气扭过头来看向对方，Valjean双眼轻阖，双唇无声地作着祈祷。警探先生觉得自己在Valjean的颊上看到了什么东西，正闪烁着微光。随后，年长者察觉到定格在自己身上的视线，也回过头来注视着Javert。  
  两人沉默着对视片刻，似乎都在留意他们之间那阵缓缓散去的暖意。Javert局促地动了动，转而去盯马车里自己坐的那一角。  
  ＂我不怪你。＂Valjean突然开口，＂这很重要，我应该告诉你。。。＂  
  ＂为什么？＂  
  Valjean注视着他，哀伤地笑着，耸了耸肩。＂因为。。。你在责怪自己。而你大可不必。＂  
  Javert眨眨眼睛，对上他的视线。＂我是在尽我的职责。＂  
  ＂我明白。＂他用笑容迎向Javert，那让后者感觉更糟。这个人对Javert的情绪有着惊人的控制力，他能用他的疏离一瞬点燃Javert的怒火（想想多少次他对Valjean怒不可遏）。于是再一次，Javert搞不明白了，本身已经奇怪极了的事情，Valjean是怎么让它变得愈发忧郁和糟糕的。  
  为什么他，Javert，要为尽自己的职责感到如此愧疚？  
  而得知Valjean的绝望竟使他感觉极度的无助，这又是怎么回事。。。  
  Javert恨透了无助。  
  Jean又耸了耸肩，转头看进巴黎的夜色。＂我想我是了解Javert这个人的，而且相信我，我可以从你身上得到慰藉。＂  
  ＂慰藉？＂  
  ＂还有谁会这么坚定地看管我？＂他看了回来，尽管话语声悲伤而空洞依然，却响亮了些。Jean似乎是有意如此的。Javert发现自己一直在不舒服地扭动。＂还有谁会这么努力地确保我信守我的诺言呢，Javert？＂  
  ＂那从不是我的本意。＂  
  ＂我明白。在你眼里我肯定是个十足的恶棍。。。我总是在欺骗你。＂Valjean的目光暗了下去。后悔？圣人脸上也有后悔？同情？这是在同情他吗？Javert正了正领子。被人关心让他很不适应，而Valjean的仁慈，Valjean的真诚（噢！真是种侮辱！）又催着他赦免这个罪犯。Javert陷入了左右为难——他的犯人让他的思绪越来越晦暗。  
  了解Valjean生活的方方面面是Javert的职责。而现在，Valjean即将失去他的生活，因为Javert会把他交给上级。他要把那个在街垒救他一命的人抓捕归案了。。。  
  他的救命恩人。。。  
  马上就要被扔回一堆不能理解他的社会渣滓之中了。  
  他想着，这是否就是彼拉多[注2]俯视基督时的感受。这么想也许已经于事无补，但他就是忍不住一遍遍假设，如果彼拉多可以不受职责的束缚，可以不被群众和楼上的神父鼓动，也可以不考虑任何需要权衡的事情，那么这罗马执政官还能够居高临下地俯视一个破碎的人，认为他伸张的是正义吗？  
  彼拉多还能心安理得地直视那双饱含仁爱和慈悲的眼睛，直视那个大爱的化身，继续完成他血腥的职责吗？  
  那么，Javert呢？  
  Javert转身，直直对上年长者的凝视，放任自己被那眼神穿透，淹没在一片蓝灰色的海洋里。＂如果我道歉。。。说我希望自己不必这么做。。。＂  
  ＂我不想看到你为此言不由衷，警探先生。＂  
  噢，彼拉多的谎言说得多么轻易。。。  
  Javert再度深呼吸，坐回他的位置，并没有收回他的凝视。如果他马上就要无视那些仁慈而把对方送上绝路，至少他可以看着对方，保持坦诚。所以他只是向对方点了点头，移开了目光。  
  或多或少，他都为这个人付出了近乎一生的心血，牺牲了无数的时间和生活的乐趣：他的一生都活在Valjean的阴影之下。虽然Valjean很清楚这一点，还用他自己的方式表示了珍惜，但他能做的也仅限于此了。这是种奇怪的共识：他们是多么地适合彼此，以至于缺少不了任何一方的存在。  
  但他们总会设法适应的。  
  车窗外，整个巴黎都在动荡，饱受摧残，却终会痊愈。不消一周，今夜献出生命的人就会被生者遗忘，Valjean也将重回囹圄，而至于他。。。他自己并不重要。Javert会继续他的生活，而这一刻他所领受到的所有深厚情感和全然的满足，都将一去不返。  
  两人各自占据马车孤独的一隅，任凭那阵暖意，在他们之间，渐渐消融进冰冷的夜。  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
[注1]：这句话我没怎么理解，是要呼应前面所说的＂关注Valjean就像一个人关注自己的手臂＂，还是说Valjean现在带着手铐？作者没说明白。。。  
[注2]：本丢·彼拉多(?-41年)，罗马帝国犹太行省的执政官(26年-36年)。根据新约圣经所述，曾多度审问耶稣，原本不认为耶稣犯了什么罪，却在仇视耶稣的犹太宗教领袖的压力下，判处耶稣钉死在十字架上。  
  
  
被两个人这种选择之下的剧情虐到。。。TUT。。。

 

 

 


End file.
